


Steve "the hair" Harrington

by lilac_cc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, harringrove au, mentions or malicious hair pulling, steve x billy, this has non-graphic depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_cc/pseuds/lilac_cc
Summary: Steve finally parts with his hair.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Kudos: 58





	Steve "the hair" Harrington

**Author's Note:**

> this has depictions of violence! Nothing super graphic, but please be sure to read at your own risk!

Steve’s hair has always been a part of him. Sometimes Steve thinks that people only like him for his hair. He brings this up to Billy one day, who suggests that he shaves his head. Steve immediately shuts the idea down, but he can’t get it out of his head.

After his shift one night, he’s getting in his car when he feels a hand slide into his hair and pull him backwards. He fights and claws at the attacker, but to no avail. The man pulls them out of view and Steve doesn’t even want to think about what could possibly happen next. He’s saved when two bright headlights shine and the man lets go and runs away. Steve looks towards his savior to see that it’s Hopper’s patrol car. Hop gets out, helps Steve up, and takes him back to his and Billy’s apartment. 

Hop makes sure Billy is home before leaving Steve. Once he’s gone Steve explains to Billy what happened, he cries his eyes out, finally processing the whole event, and falls asleep with tears still running down his face. Billy stays with him the whole time, running his fingers through Steve’s hair. Usually this would be a comforting movement for Steve, but this time it triggers a graphic nightmare of what happened only hours before. Steve sits up abruptly, ripping Billy’s hand out of his hair, stands up and grabs the scissors that were sitting on his desk.

It’s almost like he goes into autopilot. He’s hacking at his hair and he can't stop. Not until it’s all gone, sitting in clumps around him. Once he’s done, Billy, who was watching the whole thing, gets up and pulls Steve into his arms, he shushes him and wipes his tears. Billy quietly tells him that he’ll help Steve shave the rest of it off in the morning, and that they should head back to bed. 

In the morning, Steve borrows his father's beard trimmer to finnish the job. Billy helps him get the parts he can’t see, and within ten minutes, the job is done. Steve breathes a sigh of relief, there’s a weight off his shoulders, and he feels like a new person. Someone whose identity doesn’t revolve around their appearance. Billy smiles at him and runs his hand over Steve’s newly fuzzy head.

“It looks great on you.”


End file.
